Mom's the Word
"Mom's the Word" is the twenty-eighth episode of the Disney Junior animated series, Sofia the First. It premiered on April 25, 2014, and is the fourth episode of the second season. Overview It's mother's day, and Sofia is excited to spend the day with her mother until she learns that Amber and James are joining the fun. Sofia asks Lucinda, whether she can cast a spell so that she and her mother can be alone, but it ends in disaster when Lucinda's mother starts hexing them. Plot It's Mother's Day in the Kingdom of Enchancia, and Sofia, with a pink rose in hand, goes looking for her mom and is looking forward to spending the day with her. However, when she finds her, she discovers that Amber and James have already given Miranda roses in the shape of a unicorn. She tells Sofia that she's invited James and Amber on her picnic and that instead of going to the village pond, they're going to June Berry Island. This disappoints Sofia a little because she was hoping it would be just the two of them, but Miranda reminds her she's not just her mother anymore, she James and Amber's mother too. With both picnic baskets loaded into the coach, the Royal Family gets on its way, with Baileywick accompanying them. Sofia is still feeling disappointed and can't bear looking at Amber next to her mother. Just then, she spots a witch in the sky who turns the right rear wheel into a watermelon. While everyone inspects the damage, Sofia spots the witch again and goes to investigate. She calls and calls until the witch appears behind her and puts a hex on her gown just as Lucinda The Good Little Witch appears. After undoing the hex on Sofia, she tells her that the other witch is her mother, and every Mother's Day they go out hexing people. However, since she's a good witch now, she finds it no fun. However, her mother doesn't know she's a good witch now and doesn't want to ruin her special day. Sofia understands her feelings and she recalls the times when it was just her and her mother and sometimes wishes that it was just the two of them again. Seeing that Sofia really wants to be alone with her mother, Lucinda comes up with a magical idea that will get the two of them alone. After the coach is mended, the family gets back on their way and arrive at the Royal River. Sofia rushes her mother into the boat just as they start putting on their life jackets. Unnoticed, the witches fly over and Lucinda conjures two giant sea horses that push the boat into the river's current without Amber and James. Marla is impressed with her daughter's spell until Lucinda tells her it was a good spell. Marla tells Lucinda that being wicked is more fun than being good and part of their legacy as witches. Lucinda reluctantly understands and, just before flying off with her mother, makes the sea horses disappear. Sofia sees that they are close to Juneberry Island, but Miranda insists that they go back for Amber and James. Amber, James, and Baileywick remain at the dock and decide to go after them. Since they lost their boat, they decide to borrow a fishing boat, to Amber's dismay. As Miranda and Sofia continue to row back, Marla creates rapids and sends them off on a wild ride. Marla is really enjoying herself, but Lucinda isn't. Lucinda tries to undo the spell, but her mother's hex is too powerful for her to undo. At first, Sofia and her mother find this wild ride kind of scary, but soon find it really fun and happily slide through the rapids till they make it out to calm waters. Meanwhile, the Royal Twins and Baileywick are rowing after Sofia and Miranda when the witches fly by again. Marla turns the boat into a lily pad and Baileywick into a frog, to his and Amber's horror. Soon afterward, the trio are sent through the rapids as well. Sofia and Miranda make it to June Berry Island, to Sofia's joy. She hopes they can have their picnic now, but Miranda tells her they can't. She can see that Sofia has been trying to get some alone time with her, but she needs to understand that she's Amber and James's mother now too and things can't always be the same as they were before. Just then, Amber, James, and Baileywick come sailing in and the family is reunited. Meanwhile, flying through the sky, Marla notices that Lucinda is feeling bothered and Lucinda admits she's not having fun. Marla decides to turn it up a notch by causing June Berry Island to rise into the sky with the royals still on it. Sofia and her family try to get back down by lassoing a tree and pull until they're close enough to the ground to jump off. Their attempt fails when Baileywick once again gets the urge to eat a fly because of his current state. Lucinda, who's finally had enough, tells her mother she's a good witch now and, thinking she doesn't understand, goes to help Sofia and her family. Back on the island, Sofia admits that the little witch is her friend and she asked her to cast a spell so she and Miranda could be alone today. Everyone is shocked to hear that Sofia would do such a thing. Miranda asks for an explanation, and Sofia admits that she wanted it to be just the two of them like before, but she realizes that they are all family now and that she wasn't being a good sister or a good daughter and apologizes for her actions. Just then, Lucinda appears. At first, everyone is fearful except Sofia who assures them she's a good witch. Lucinda tries to get them down but her mother's hex is once again too strong for her to undo. Marla appears and undoes the hex and explains that she did so to make her Little Witchlet happy. With everyone happy and Baileywick changed back to normal, the families have their picnic together. Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Category:Season 2